Escala de Cores
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • E se Natsu morre, ele pensa, o mundo perde uma cor • Natsu/Gray


**Fairy Tail** certamente não me pertence. (Ou as coisas seriam, sei lá, um grande surubão, vai saber).

Fic totalmente despretensiosa e que não foi betada. Mas espero, ainda assim, que seja do agrado de alguém.

* * *

><p><strong>Escala de Cores<strong>

.

Antes de tudo era o gelo. Ur, Lyon e treinos que faziam tudo ter algum sentido apesar de não parecerem assim tão promissores.

O ambiente monocromático não o assustava depois de um tempo, era sua vida. Seria aquele o caminho para sua vingança e de algum modo era até confortável. A falta de variedade de cores nunca havia sido um problema, nenhuma cor poderia fazer falta, quando o que tinha estava de bom tamanho.

Depois do incidente com o Deliora, a nuança monocromática da vida ganhara outro significado. Ainda havia um pouco de culpa, de arrependimento, de tristeza e de receio, mesmo que tenha sempre tentado parecer forte, mesmo que tenha tentado continuar aceitando o que acontecera. Tudo isso formando uma aquarela ordinária, resultando em uma única cor chamada Gray Fullbuster.

Olhou para o rosto adormecido de Natsu que, após machucar-se em uma luta, descansava e se recuperava de seus ferimentos, procurando saber se tudo estava bem. Nesse momento Gray pensou que, desde a primeira vez em que o vira, estava diante de tonalidades que ele nunca fora capaz de observar antes.

Magnólia era um lugar incrível, onde ele percebera, quase como se tivesse olhos novos, todas as cores do mundo.

E talvez a culpa fosse daquele idiota de cabelo rosa, com uma personalidade comparável a uma grande mancha chamativa e vergonhosa, de cor forte, talvez daquelas cores que até brilham no escuro, como se apesar da ausência de luz fossem incapazes de serem contidas.

_Absurdo_, pensou. _Comparar uma pessoa a uma cor... Tch..._

O dia estava quase amanhecendo, Gray podia ver através da janela. Em breve deixaria aquele lugar - estava usando a desculpa de que iria para casa quando fosse cômodo com a luz do sol - e, sabendo disso, Gray preferia esperar sentado com as costas apoiadas na parede observando as diferentes tonalidades das nuvens e do céu enquanto o sol nascia, adquirindo cores que ele sempre que podia admirava, em vez de deitar-se e dormir por tempo insuficiente.

- Você vai ficar aí até quando? - Ouviu Natsu perguntar e virou-se para vê-lo encostado à porta.

- Não é da sua conta. - Mesmo que eles tivessem na casa do Dragon-salyer, não era como se pretendesse dar satisfações a ele. Principalmente considerando que ele estava ali a fim de fazer um favor.

Permaneceram em silêncio. Gray buscou em um dos bolsos da calça um cigarro, fazia algum tempo que não fumava e começava a sentir falta daquilo, principalmente pela aparente ausência de necessidade de discutir por qualquer motivo com Natsu naquele momento. As coisas sempre foram daquele jeito, com discussões, disputas, como se só assim eles fosse capazes de se entender. Se as coisas estavam em paz entre eles, era incômodo e estranho. Quase como se não fossem eles dois.

Deu-se conta de que devia ter esquecido os cigarros em algum lugar qualquer e que ele não recordava.

- Você realmente devia ir dormir. - Falou de um modo um tanto quanto rude, esperando talvez uma resposta similar a que oferecera ao outro, mas sem conseguir evitar que as palavras saíssem dos seus lábios, em qualquer dos casos.

- Obrigado. - Natsu falou de modo quase inaudível, engolindo todo o orgulho que possuía, anos de rivalidade e a falta de costume para agradecer alguém por algo.

Não era de se estranhar que Gray tivesse uma expressão petrificada em seu rosto, enquanto observava o modo rígido de quem expressa todo o seu desagrado com uma situação como o modo com que Natsu observava a janela a sua frente.

Passou um momento antes que Gray pensasse em algo. Primeiro não soube a que ele se referia, ignorância que não demorou muito tempo. Ele reviu o momento em que chutou Natsu do caminho de um golpe traiçoeiro e reouviu os gritos irritados do mago pelo que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Quis dizer um "não há de quê", ou talvez só sorrisse de um modo convencido. Pensou ainda em dizer que não queria vê-lo mais ferido ou até mesmo morto. Talvez pudesse revelar seu receio, mas não fez nada. Somente ficou parado, esquecera até a necessidade que sentira antes de um cigarro.

_Estúpido_, pensou de si mesmo.

Mas aquela, ele admitiu em pensamento, era a realidade e era inevitável. Temia e, no entanto, não diria - sequer uma palavra que fosse. Mesmo que isso eventualmente lhe custasse alguns ossos quebrados, porque Natsu estava ali, deixando de lado anos de rivalidade de lado por um agradecimento. Ele provavelmente queria algo em troca e ele não esperaria muito por isso, paciência nunca foi o seu forte. Para Gray, no entanto, falar seria como se trair, ele sabia. Seria revelar que tinha receios, revelar-se.

Chegou à conclusão de que gostava das nuanças do mundo. E se Natsu morre, ele pensa, o mundo perde uma cor.

Natsu, por outro lado, ficava a cada segundo que passava mais impaciente e mais irritado. Aquele desgraçado não ia dizer nada?

O Dragon-slayer chutou a parede e deixou seu pé apoiado ao lado da cabeça de Gray, olhando-o com um olhar ameaçador, os braços cruzados.

- Você não vai dizer nada? - Gray podia sentir a intenção assassina de Natsu transbordando e criando um clima realmente amedrontador, mas ele não tinha intenção de temer um cara ferido. Ele pressionou um dos hematomas que ele possuía na perna, fazendo Natsu ajoelhar-se por conta da dor. - Seu miserável. - Resmungou.

Mas Gray apenas sorriu e o abraçou. Um pedido de desculpas pelo que acabara de passar ou talvez um impulso repentino e sem qualquer lógica.

- Oe, você não bebeu... bebeu? - Natsu perguntou assustado e quase empurrando o outro para longe, mas verdadeiramente incapaz de fazer isso.

- Quando o sol nascer, esqueça isso... - Falou sem soltá-lo e de modo sério, sem querer dar margem para questionamentos ou pedidos _(exigências)_ de explicação.

Era uma situação que muitos considerariam impensável. Absurda, absolutamente impossível. Eles poderiam usar como desculpa o fato de estarem com tanto sono que não sabiam o que estavam fazendo ou até mesmo dizer que acabaram bebendo e talvez as coisas parecessem um pouco plausíveis.

A explicação poderia vir depois - ou talvez não viesse nunca, já que um constrangido Gray foi embora juntamente com o abraço assim que o sol nasceu.

Como se essa aquarela nunca tivesse acontecido.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** Eu até queria ter escrito uma Natsu x Lucy ou uma Gazille x Levy, mas continuando a reler o mangá nao tive como não achar fofa a cena do capítulo 14, em que o Gray diz "vê se não morre" pro Natsu (e no quadro seguinte ele correndo constrangido foi ótemo). Eu sei também que deveria ter uma fic melhor para _ela_ - oh, você vai saber que é você - mas não deu. E eu vou escrever outra, com a evolução dos dois como um casal de forma detalhada, só pra compensar por essa fic e pra tornar as coisas bem plausíveis e lindas -q.

Acho que essa fic ainda foi resultado do bloqueio que eu tive essa semana - e eu a reescrevi, mas ainda acho-a terrível. Mas aí está, até que relendo alguns dias depois eu gostei do resultado final.

É isso, acho. Reviews? Hein, hein? Só dois minutos e totalmente de grátis para a alegria de um ser _(miserável)_ que escreve por diversão. Quetal? ;D


End file.
